


Start Over

by drarryangels



Series: Drarry Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Hogwarts, Drabble, Fanfic, Fluff, M/M, New Beginnings, One Shot, Post War, Sweet, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: Sometimes all people need is a chance to start over.





	Start Over

Harry Potter was by no means an ordinary boy. Or man. Or something.

Harry heaved a sigh and rocked back and forth in front of the door, his hand still held out in front of him. This was stupid. He was just going to spit in his face.

Harry still had no intention of actually knocking when the door flew open and a frazzled Draco Malfoy nearly barreled right through him before jumping back with a look of alarm on his face.

“Sorry! Potter?”

“Hi! Sorry, woah. Uh, I was just about to-”

“Were you standing outside my-”

“About to knock!”

“Why are-?”

“What?”

“Woah, woah,” Malfoy closed his eyes and breathed deeply, although his voice still sounded slightly on the verge of panic. “Sorry. Why are you here?”

“I don’t want to interrupt if you’re heading somewhere,” Harry stammered out. 

“No, no. Sorry.” Malfoy held out his hands in a stop gesture. “What do you need?”

“Your wand.”

“You need my wand?” Malfoy glared at him. 

“No!” Harry rolled his eyes at himself. This was not going well. “I have your wand. Your actual wand. Not that protocol one the Ministry gave to you. Your wand. I have your wand.”

“You have my wand?” Draco’s voice dropped to a whisper. 

“Yes, I have your wand,” Harry nodded and quickly dug in his pockets. He tried to pull it out quickly, but it caught on the edge of his pocket and clattered to the floor. 

Malfoy didn’t say anything. He just stood there blankly while Harry dropped to the floor with a smack and stream of swear words emitting from his mouth.

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry muttered. 

“Thank you,” Malfoy whispered. 

“Oh, sure.” Harry said. “I mean, you’re welcome.”

“I was just about to go out for coffee,” Malfoy said suddenly. 

“Coffee?” Harry tilted his head to the side. “You were in quite a hurry for coffee.”

“Well, you know how Pansy gets when someone’s late,” Malfoy smiled a bit. 

“Er...”

“No, actually,” Malfoy looked away. “I guess you don’t.”

“I’d like to, maybe,” Harry said hopefully. 

“You would?” Malfoy looked startled. 

“Sure?” Harry said. 

“Okay. I mean…okay.”

“Maybe we can start this whole thing over,” Harry offered. 

“That sounds….actually really nice,” Malfoy said, a pleased smile crossing his face. 

“Harry. Harry Potter.” Harry held out his hand.

“Draco. Just Draco.” 

And Draco smiled and shook Harry’s hand. 


End file.
